The Bawang Merah Bawang Putih Dark Rises
by Mirror Hanging OTW
Summary: Ide gila tentang drama yang tau drama tau bukan, maaf deh soal ke gembelan badai fic ini. Baca dulu sana, ada fic spesyel liburan tuh. Govinda tumpengan ganti nama jadi Hallowa, segala nama Howa disini maksudnya ya si author.


Disclimera

Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

Rated

T. So, mahluk mahluk yang masih dibawah 13 tahun jangan baca fic ini! Kalo baca, gue tendang lo dari fandom ini *JDUARRKKK*!

Genre

Humor dan Parodary.

_**Kode Merah **_

OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humor beserta parodynya GARINGNGENESS, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian RSJ. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

**Sinema Sepesial Liburan : The Bawang Merah Bawang Putih Dark Rises**

Created by

**_Hallowa The anonymous_**

* * *

Hari pertama,

Killua sedang menonton vcd bajakan yang disetelnya di dvd player, sejujurnya dvd itu sudah disetelnya berulang kali. Tapi, karena dia bosan dengan acara acara tv yang hanya berputar soal cagub, dia tak punya pilihan untuk menonton Madagascar 3 berulang kali.

Sohibnya, Gon yang melihat tindakan temannya itu dari kamera cctv di kamarnya pun segera turun ke lapangan.

"Woy, ngapain sih nonton dvd berulang kali..?" Gon datang datang langsung melempar Killua dengan remote tv.

"Nggak ada acara, bosen" namun Killua berhasil melahap rimot sambil menjawab santai.

"Bukan itu maksud gue! Maksud gue itu, ngapain lu nyetel dvd kalo nggak ada tvnya! Apa yang mau lu tonton?" si anak berambut spike, Gon menunjuk nunjuk meja tv yang tak ada tv nya.

"Gue nontonin tembok, puas..?" Killua mulai spaning dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tembok turun ke Gon di belakangnya.

"Hmm.. Lagian, tv kemana sih..?" Gon mencoba menelesik ruang tv untuk mencari tv.

"Lagi di service, 3 hari 3 malem. Untung EUFA udah abis"

Mendengarnya, Gon putus asa lalu menghela nafas. Tapi dia tak kehabisan akal, seketika muncul bohlam lampu diatas kepalanya "Kalo gitu.. Mau nggak nonton acara beneran?" tawarnya.

"Mau!" Killua yang tadinya tak bernafsu kini matanya penuh binar.

"Jiwa lo mauan banget!"

"Serius nih gue!" Killua sekarang menarik narik kaki Gon, membuktikan keseriusannya untuk membina hubungan (?).

"Iya, iya. Kalo gitu, lu tau nggak tontonan yang enak itu dimana?" Gon malah balik bertanya.

"Kan lu yang ngajakin! Kok nanya sih sama guee?" dan langsunglah kepalanya dapat getokan remot tv dari tangan Killua.

"Hmm.. Gue tau, nonton acara bagus itu dimana!" setelah mendapat getokan, mimik Gon langsung berubah serius "Ya di Syedney Opera House!"

Melihat Gon yang berapi api mempromosikan tempat syuting film Finding Nemo itu, Killua jadi tertarik lalu menjentikan jarinya "Wow! Bagus juga tuh, sekalian gue pelesiran ngeliat kangguru disono!"

"Tapi, lagi musim liburan. Tiket mahal kesono.." kata kata Gon sukses membuat Killua memojokan dirinya di sudut ruangan, misuh.

"Kalo gitu.." untuk menemukan solusi, Gon mencoba berpikir kritis sekarang. "Kita bikin tontonan sendiri aja yukk..?"

Killua menengok ke belakang sebentar setelah mendengar kehebohan Gon "Maksud loe..?"

"Ya bikin ludruk apa kek, gitu!" Gon menghampiri Killua.

"Ah nggak ah, males gue!" namun, pendekatan Gon justru membuatnya misuh kembali.

"Oh, ayolah! Sekali kali ini!" Gon merajuk, kenapa gak pake jurus gombal ya? Kan lebih efektiv.

"Apa imbalannya kalo gue main drama? Sorry ya, gue gini gini artis mahal cuy!" si anak berambut silver membanggakan dirinya seolah artis papan tripleks.

"Ayolah, kita bikin drama! Serius!"

"Kalo gitu gue duarius.." jumlah rius Gon ternyata lebih sedikit daripada rius Killua, akhirnya dia kalah.

"Heh, kalo gitu, kalo lu nggak mau.. Semua kebusukan lo gue bilangin ke emak bapak lo!" Gon mulai main ancam ancaman nih.

"Haduh, kapan ya gue pernah berbuat kebusukan..?" tapi Killua merasa tak berdosa atas semua pembunuhan keji yang pernah dilakukannya, hebat.

Sebal atas tingkah temannya yang sok gak berdosa itu, Gon mengambil sebuah buku yang bercover mencurigakan dari sakunya lalu membacanya dengan toa "Lu maling jemuran orang, nyolong mangga orang, nyoret nyoretin tembok orang pake pilox, nempel nempelin stiker cagub ke rumah orang, nebar paku di jalanan! Dan lain lain, bisa berbusa mulut kalo bacain semua!"

"Yah, hal hal sepele gitu doang.. Nggak berarti buat ortu gue!" Killua meremehkan usaha Gon sambil memutar bola matanya ke atas.

"Oya..? Terus, kalo mereka tau nama baik keluarga Zaoldeyeck tercoreng karena hal kekanak kanakan yang lo lakuin..?" mata Gon yang bulat dan lembut seperti kue tadinya, sekarang berubah tajam menatap Killua.

"Direbus gue di aer mendidih..! Gak kebayang..!" dan Killua langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri atas kesetresannya.

"Hahay, kalo gitu. Gimana? Lo mau?" sekarang senyum licik tersungging di wajah Gon, sejak kapan ya dia jadi begini? (audience : sejak masuk fic lu yang durjana itu!).

Killua menganggukan kepala dengan lemas, tanpa daya. Lalu dia berkata "Tapi, kita mau main apa?"

"Hmm.. Apa ya, bingung juga nih!" nampaknya, ide segar Gon sudah habis sekarang. Mungkin dia harus minum susu yang berlogo 'tuangkan ide segarmu' baiknya.

"Orang yang lempeng terus bisa ngasih kita saran siapa ya..?" Killua memberikan hint untuk siapa yang bisa menjadi pembantu mereka.

"Author Howa..?" Gon menengok ke Killua pelan, agak ragu juga sih sebenar benarnya dia menyebut penname kotor itu.

"Nggak! Jangan dia! Nanti kita disuruh main drama topeng monyet lagi! Mana nggak lempeng gitu orangnya!"

"Tapi, siapa lagi dong yang bisa kita mintain saran..?" meskipun Killua menolak keras, tapi apa daya dan asa. Gon juga tak punya ide lain.

"Kan banyak tuh sutradara sutradara ngetop kaya James Cameroon, Stephen Spilberg. Minta skrip aja sama mereka!"

"Lukata nggak pake duit apa minta sama dianya! Ongkos kerumahnya? Biaya bayar dianya? De el el?"

Killua Zaoldeyeck akhirnya menghela nafas begitu mengetahui asap tebal apa yang akan keluar bila mana dia menyalakan api, selanjutnya dia tepar di lantai. Gon juga masih termangu disebelahnya, bingung mau apa.

* * *

Hari kedua,

"Awas, tuan rumah sama anjingnya sama sama galak!" Gon membaca kalimat yang tertera pada sebuah stiker yang ditempel di pintu rumah seseorang, tentunya si Gon lagi kerumah orang itu dan dia sedang berdiri di pintu rumahnya sekarang hendak meminta sedekah.

"Heh, baca apaan..?" seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya merasa tertarik atas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ini, ada stiker yang tulisannya begini" Gon pun menunjuk nunjuk stiker di depan matanya itu.

"Gon, kau yakin ini benar rumahnya Howa?" Killua menatap untuk kesekian kalinya ke seluruh bagian luar rumah tersebut, pandangannya langsung berubah tak yakin. Lantaran daripada disebut rumah, bangunan itu lebih tepat kalau disebut guguk ehm,— gubuk.

"Menurut sumber refrensi terpercaya sih begitu.."

"Gak yakin, nie. Rumahnya masa.." Killua baru saja ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang gubuk itu, eh..

"Emangya kenapa rumah gua? Gembel?" si Howa muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Iya," Killua langsung menengok ke arahnya dengan straight face,

"Kyaaaaa...! Howa..!" sedangkan Gon langsung jantungan begitu merasakan hawa busuk muncul dari belakangnya, bicara pula.

"Yoo.. Ada ape nih kemari? Mau minta THR?"

"Nggak, bukan itu! Gua tau THR belum saatnya keluar!" jawaban ini pastinya terlontar dari mulut Killua.

"Kalo gitu mau ngapain kesini? Ngganggu suasana aja nih!"

"Ah, Howa. Kita mau bikin kaya drama gitu, bisa bikinin skripnya nggak?" Gon lah yang akhirnya bertanya tentang tujuan mereka kemari.

"Hah, skrip drama..?" author bertanya kembali sambil menyipitkan matanya, abis lah itu mata.

"Iya, bisa bikinin nggak buat kita?" Killua mempertegas pinta temannya.

"Hmm.. Bisa nggak ya..?" lalu Howa berpikir pikir dengan pose berpikir aneh "Tapi, maunya drama apa nih..?" lanjutannya.

"Apa aja deh!"

"Asal jangan yang aneh aneh!" sambung Killua.

"Kalo gitu gue kasih pilihan deh. Nih, pilih Cinderella, Romeo and Juliet, Snow white, apa Beauty and The Beast?" Howa memberikan 4 pilihan sambil mengacungkan ke4 jari tangannya.

"Gila lu! Yang bener aje! Masa gue disuruh main drama macam itu sih, hellow?" tolak Killua penuh penolakan.

"Yah abisnya, mau yang kaya gimana dong..?"

"Kita mau yang beda! Lain dari pada yang lain!" kata kata Killua sudah seperti iklan tv tuh.

"Kalo gitu.. Besok, skripnya gua kirim aja ya ke rumah lo. Gimana?" tawar Howa.

"Wah, bener ya besok?" tapi Killua merasa tak yakin dengan penawarannya itu.

"Iya, kalo lama nyampenya salahin jasa pengirimnya aja"

"Oke deh, deal!"

"Deal!" akhirnya mereka deal dengan penawaran Howa.

"Bye..!" dan sesi penawaran itu diakhiri dengan salam dari Gon sebelum dia dan tak lupa Killua hilang di tengah kabut.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, di ruang tamu kediaman Gon dan antek anteknya.

"Hah! Tuh kan, firasat gue bener! Kalo sama author Howa pasti ancur deh! Liat aja nih, udah seminggu skripnya nggak dateng dateng!"

Atas celoteh yang dikumandangkan Killua, Gon yang sedang ngemil kerupuk ja**** jadi tertarik dengannya. Lalu bertanya "Ada apa sih, ngamuk ngamuk mulu..?"

"Sk—!"

"Tek.. Tek.. Tek.. Tek.." (bukan bunyi tukang mi tek tek).

"Wah, siapa tuh. Ada yang ngetok ngetok pager" Gon memantau orang yang diluar sana lewat jendela dan teropong. Lalu Killua menghampirinya, ikut melihat pemandangan yang ada bersama Gon.

"Aneh banget tuh orang, rumah kita kan udah ada belnya, ngapain ngetok coba?" Killua mengoreksi tentang eksterior rumahnya. Tapi.. selanjutnya dia mulai teringat akan sesuatu "Eh.." dan segera melengos ke luar rumah untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

Tak lama Killua keluar, setelah berinteraksi dengan orang itu. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah amplop di tangan.

"Killua, apa itu?" Gon mulai menyelidik tentang amplop yang dibawa Killua.

"Tagihan kartu kredit, punya Leorio!"

"Owh.." jawaban Gon hanya oh oh saja.

"Kapan sih, skripnya datengg..?" amukan Killua dimulai.

Melihat kawannya menggila, Gon menaikan alisnya sebelah "Skrip?" tanyanya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lagi "Oh, ini sedang ku hapalkan.." dan menunjukannya ke wajah Killua.

"Ah, loe! Dari tadi kenapa nggak bilang?" imbalannya dia langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Killua, "Ah iya, si Howa bikin skrip apa..?"

Gon melirik ke skrip tersebut lalu menjawab pertanyaan Killua "Bawang Merah Bawang Putih,"

"WHATTSS...?"

*halaman awal skrip*

Pemain Bawang Merah Bawang Putih :

1. Bawang Merah  
2. Bawang Putih  
3. Ibu tiri  
4. Kakek tua  
5. Buto Idjo

Penting : Killua dan Gon harus jadi Bawang Merah Bawang Putihnya!

Sewa panggun meter 500 ribu  
Sewa tenda 250 ribu  
Sound system 300 ribu  
Dll. Silahkan hitung sendiri, saya bingung.

"Nih si Howa setres deh, ngapain ada tulisan biayanya segala? Emangnya dia nyewain panggung segala macem?" ucap Killua sambil menelan isi dari kertas itu.

Gon menengok sejenak ke jam dinding yang terpatri di tembok, ternyata masih pagi rupanya. "Nah, mumpung masih pagi kita beli bahannya yuk..?" tawar Gon sambil memajang angel face.

Killua beralih sejenak dari apa yang dibacanya tadi ke Gon, lalu dia bertanya "Bahan, maksud loe..?"

"Yah kostum kita lah~"

"Emangnya kita mau pake kostum apa nanti..?"

"Kebaya.."

* * *

"Gon!" seru Killua memanggil namanya dari belakang Gon.

"Apa..?" untungnya pendengaran Gon masih bagus, dia menjawab.

"Cepetan kekk..! Puanas nih..!" rupanya Killua hanya mau berkeluh kesah.

"Tunggu sebentar!" dan keluhannya itu diabaikan oleh Gon yang makin asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ih, udah 5 jam tau lu di sini sini mulu!" keluh Killua lagi.

"Yeh, mau yang murah murah kan? Sabar dikit!"

Karena diabaikan seperti itu, Killua menatap Gon di depannya yang sedang bersaing dengan ibu ibu tajam. Dia merasa apa yang dilakukan sohibnya dengannya sangatlah kejam dari pada fitnah, lantaran berjam jam berdiri disana serasa dipanggang. Lagian nggak ke blok A aja sih.

"Hah.. Kapok gue ke Tanah Abang!"

Mungkin karena kasihan juga, Gon akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil membawa sebuah baju "Nah, ini diaa..! Gimana, bagus kan..?" pamernya.

Killua lalu menatap baju itu ternganga, namun bukan karena desain atau apa apanya sih, hanya saja..

"GILA LU! MASA GUE HARUS PAKE KEBAYA SIH?"

"Yaiyalah, masa bawang merah bawang putih pake jas ujan..?" balas Gon sambil membayar beberapa potong kebaya yang sudah dipilihnya tadi ke pemilik toko, setelahnya dia langsung menenteng kebaya kebaya yang telah masuk ke dalam kantong itu keluar toko lalu menghampiri Killua. Melihatnya Killua tak bisa berkata apa apa, dia hanya menghela nafas mencoba untuk sabar.

"Yaudah deh, terserah lo! Gue udah kepanasan nih disini!"

* * *

Sebenarnya meskipun uangnya kurang, Leorio yang sedari kemarin sudah menanti nanti tagihan kartu kredit akan membayar tagihan tersebut bagaimana pun caranya. Maka itu maghrib maghrib seperti ini dia duduk di teras rumah sendirian menunggu kurir kartu kredit yang mungkin akan ke rumahnya. Tapi, bukannya si kurir yang datang ataupun cewek cakep lah yang datang eh..

"Yaw!" seseorang dengan wujudnya yang abstrak datang menghampiri Leorio.

"Hah, siapa anda..?" Leorio mengadahkan pandangannya ke atas untuk melihat mahluk yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"Saiya? Saya Howa lha yaw~!"jawabnya.

"Howa?" tapi lain keadaan, Leorio tak mengerti dengan nama aneh orang itu senada dengan alisnya yang dinaikan sebelah.

"Author!" ucapnya lagi untuk mempertegas identitasnya.

"Oh, si author yang aneh bin gendeng itu..?" barulah Leorio mengerti setelah apa yang diucapkannya, si author yang sekiansekian.

"Yoi!"

Bertepatan dengan datangnya Howa, Killua yang menenteng berkantong kantong belanjaan ditangannya dan Gon yang santai santai saja pun datang dari pagar. Lalu begitu melihat batang hidung Howa, Killua langsung menghampiri mahluk tersebut.

"Woy Howa, gue mau protes sama loe nih!"

"Protes apa..?" tanya Howa setelah membalikan badannya ke arah Killua.

"Masa gue main drama Bawang Merah Bawang Putih, sih? Nggak salah loe?" protes Killua untuk kesekkan kalinya seraya melempar semua kantong belanjaan ditangannya itu ke muka Howa.

"Nggak, gue udah bener kok.." anehnya Howa bisa menghindar dari semua kantong belanjaan itu sebelum jatuh ke mukanya sambil menjawab, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa disambitin orang.

"Ganti yang laen kek, jangan yang itu!"

"Oiya, gue kesini juga mau ngasih tau elo. Lusa ntar lu lu pada harus udah siap yaw!" katanya memberikan informasi.

"Lusa? Memangnya ada apa?" tau tau Gon sudah ada di samping Killua.

"Gue bilang sama temen temen gue kalo ada tontonan gratis, terus mereka pada mau nonton. Katanya lumayan"

"APAAA...?"

"Apa apa aja luh, udah ya bye! Lusa gue tunggu di balai desa komplek lu. Segala panggung, kostum, dan ongkosnya nggak gua tanggung ya!" itulah kata kata terakhir Howa sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua, balik ke alamnya.

Leorio yang dari tadi tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya, kali kali dia menghela nafas. Meskipun pandangannya ke depan dengan tujuan agar bisa melihat kurir yang sekiranya datang tapi Leorio tak bisa melihat pemandangan itu. Howa dan Killua yang sedang gontok gontokan menghalanginya.

"Titi DJ Dedi Dores, Howa!" salam Gon turut mengiringi kepergiannya.

Loading..

Malamnya, Killua dan Gon tidak beredar di ruang tv atau ruang tamu lagi. Lagi pula di sana nggak ada tvnya, gak ada hiburan. Maka itu mereka lebih memilih untuk bersemayam di kamar mereka saja untuk membahas soal drama.

"Um, yang jadi kakek kakeknya, ibu tiri, sama Buto Idjonya belom ada nih. Gimana, punya usul?" Gon jalan muter muter di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang skrip yang sudah digulung di tangannya sementara otaknya masih menceracau soal drama.

"Arrgh, padahal kan tuh drama buat kalangan sendiri..!" oceh Killua sembari membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali kali, bukti penyesalan dan kekesalannya.

Bukannya menghentikan aksi kawannya itu, Gon malah memukul pundak Killua dari belakang dengan gulungan skrip yang dipegangnya. Killua langsung lah menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Killua, usul buat ka—"

"Kakek kakeknya pake ngkong gue aje, Buto Idjonya biar abang gue!" bentak Killua seraya merebut gulungan skrip dari tangan Gon.

"Terus.. Ibu tirinya..?" tanya Gon.

Lama sekali mereka berpikir pikir akhirnya mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan ragu satu sama lain, lalu berkata barengan "Hm, ini sih nggak ada pilihan lain.."

* * *

Untuk menemui orang yang akan jadi ibu tiri nanti, Gon dan Killua terpaksa berjalan mendaki dari rumahnya untuk ke tempat orang tersebut. Sebetulnya mereka tak tau pasti kediaman orang itu dimana tapi mengingat umurnya yang sebenarnya, Gon dan Killua langsung tau dimana orang itu berda. Ya di panti jompo.

"Hah, gue? Jadi ibu tiri? Sumpe lo?"

Bisuke yang sudah dekat *BANTAI!* duduk di kursi goyangnya sambil menatap Gon dan Killua di depannya, sesekali dia menggerogoti sirih yang dia pegang untuk berpikir kembali dengan tawaran yang diberikan padanya. Agak ragu juga sih sebenarnya dia.

"Yah, padahal karakternya kan cucok banget tuh sama lu.." ledek Killua setelah memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dari hadapan Bisuke, Bisuke yang masih bisa mendengar ucapannya langsung melempar kursi goyangnya ke arah Killua.

"Oh, ayolah..!" pinta Gon termohon mohon sambil menyetel puppy eyesnya ke hadapan Bisuke, yah dia mengabaikan Killua yang tertimpa kursi.

Setelah kena puppy eyes effect —mungkin nggak juga—, Bisuke mengusap ngusap dagunya sambil memejamkan mata mempertimbangkan tawaran Gon dan Killua. 2 detik sesi berpikir dan berpikir dia tersenyum licik ke arah Gon. "Hmm.. Tapi ada uang ada barang ya!"

"Bisa diatur!" balas Gon lakaynya jin di iklan rokok.

* * *

"Ah, dramanya! Pada jadi nonton nggak nih?"

"Jadi sih, tapi kok harganya mahal banget ya..?"

"Heeh, katanya gratis..?"

"Yailah, cuma 750 rebu aza kok susah sih?"

Dengan terpaksa dan penuh tampang empet, akhirnya antek anteknya Howa menyerahkan uangnya masing masing ke tangan kotornya. Katanya tontonan gratis, licik banget nih author! Mau dapat untung sendiri.

"Hm, yaudah nih deh!"

"Heh, habislah jatah pulsa gue sebulan!"

"Bawa makanan dan minuman sendiri sendiri ya!"

Lalu begitu merasakan lembaran uang itu jatuh ke tangannya, Howa langsung menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Ayo, ayo! Penglaris, penglaris!" serunya sambil terus menyabet sejumlah uang ditangannya ke meja yang bertuliskan 'Masuk Bayar!' dengan girang. Howa pungutan liar euy.

Belakang panggung~

"Haduh, liat tuh. Yang dateng banyak lagi! Tamat sudah riwayat!" ucap Killua ketika melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang datang menduduki kursi penonton. Ya disana bukan hanya teman temannya Howa, tokoh tokoh dari berbagai macam partai juga turut datang. Fandom apa aja? Bayangkan sesuai imajinasi dan keinginan anda masing masing deh.

"Hah, rame? Bagus dong, untung banyak!" Leorio ikut mengintip di balik tirai bersama Killua.

"Mbahmu! Orang ini tontonan gartis!"

"Apa? Jadi nanti gue jadi staff cuma cuma dong?"

"Sabar Leorio, aku tau kamu pasti kuat!" Gon kali ini datang juga sambil memberi ketabahan untuk Leorio.

"Hahay, pada mau juga nih!" ucap Howa seraya menepuk pundak Killua dan Leorio secara bersamaan.

"Terpaksa tau!" namun Killua berhasil menepis tepukannya yang snsd ehm,— sksd itu seraya berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan setajam golok.

"Oh, lu semua udah gue doain biar sukses kok! Fight!" karena hampir semua syaraf Howa sudah putus, dia meresponnya dengan kata kata nggak nyambung tadi.

Setelah itu, Howa beranjak dari sana lalu membalikan badan ke sofa dibelakangnya. Di lantai itu terlihat —mereka lesehan— Bisuke yang masih aja dandan menor abis abisan. Segala make up dia aplikasikan ke muka sesuai dengan kebayanya khas kondangan banget, kalah lah itu ondel ondel. Sementara di sebelahnya, Milluki yang sudah berubah hijau tengah main gaplek sendirian. Zeno Zaoldeyeck yang nampaknya bosan sedang duduk membaca tabloid masakan, dia juga telah siap dengan kostum yang sederhana, ya hanya terusan putih polos. Mirip baju Ms. Kunti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Killua dan Gon sendiri? Pertama tama, biar anda nggak step. Coba bayangkan bagaimana kalau rambut mereka dirapihin lalu dikasih konde kondean sesuai warna rambut mereka. Untuk wajah ya dikasihlah sedikit banget sekali sentuhan kecewek cewekan kaya bedak lah misalnya, kalau lipstick jauh jauh deh! Bisuke yang menjadi penata riasnya harus memasung Killua terlebih dahulu supaya dia bisa leluasa mendandaninya. Untuk baju, seperti yang sudah dipilihkan Gon. Kebaya yang sederhana untuk dipakai sehari hari, warnanya juga sesuai dengan tokoh yang diperankan mereka. Bawang Merah, merah dan Bawang Putih ya putih. Seperti itu lah mereka saat ini. Sebenarnya Killua sudah terampun ampun saat memakai kebaya itu, tapi yah sudah sampai sini. Ah sampai sini, baru ingat bahwa Killua yang jadi Bawang Merahnya dan Gon jadi Bawang Putihnya. Killua nggak mau disiksa saat main peran, malah dia mau menyiksa saat itu.

"Ah, 5 menit lagi mulai loh! Siap siap semua!" teriak Howa bak laksana sutradara pake toa, iya sih dia yang nulis skripnya.

Loading, 5 menit kemudian..

Howa berdiri loyo dengan bongkoknya di tengah tengah panggung, lampu senter hanya tertuju padanya. Tirai merah menjadi pemandangan belakangnya, namun dibalik tirai itu terdapat Killua yang sedang memandangnya sebal.

"Pertama tama, mari kita panjatkan salam syukur sejahtera atas keadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Selamat malam para penonton, terima kasih karena sudah mau hadir di tontonan rakyat seperti ini. Tanpa partisipasi anda yang mau datang kesini, produksi drama ini batal. Mungkin anda sempat berpikir dua kali untuk datang kemari, ya bisa dilihat dari betapa sederhananya teater kami. Pa—"

Stop! Ocehan Howa berhenti, Killua langsung melayangkan toa kearahnya. Howa langsung digeret keluar oleh para penonton yang sudah gemas juga dengannya.

* * *

Bawang Merah Bawang Putih versi author Howa

* * *

Settingnya, ceritanya lagi di sekitar sungai gitu. Bagaimana dengan airnya? Wadaw, air sungai itu tak ada. Meskipun scenenya sekitar sungai, anggap saja Bawang Putih sedang mengucek baju di lantai kamar mandi.

"Bawang putih, dasar kamu bajingan!" bentak Bisuke —ehm, sudah jadi ibu tiri dia di sini— seraya menampar Gon a.k.a Bawang Putih penuh nafsu dan penghayatan, mungkin ini jadi sarana juga buatnya untuk menyiksa Gon.

"Hah, emangnya Bawang Putih bajingan apa..?" kata seorang penonton sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Udah jangan banyak komen lu, ini versi gue. Bukan versi yang beneran!" spontan, Howa yang tau tau sudah ada disebelahnya menjawab.

"Ibu.. Maafkan aku.." hanya itu jawab Bawang Putih sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke samping, kan abis ditampar gitu. Dilebay lebayin dikit lah.

"Maaf? Heh, kamu ini bisanya minta maaf terus, dasar!" ibu tiri Bisuke memandang Gon Bawang Putih di depannya dengan rendah serendah rendahnya.

"Iya bu, usir saja dia!" ucap Bawang Merah Killua kegirangan yang membawa bakul cucuian beserta cuciannya.

"Begitulah kisahnya, Bawang Putih selalu disiksa oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya. Hidupnya tak pernah bahagia?" penonton yang sama, yang merupakan kenalannya Howa membaca buku kecil ditangannya kebingungan "Hah, apaan nih. Buku panduan untuk penonton?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukan judul depan buku itu.

"Ssstt..!" dan hanya itu jawaban Howa.

Ibu tiri lalu kembali ke belakang panggung, durasinya sudah habis. Kini giliran Bawang Merah beraksi.

"Ini!" Bawang Merah melempar bakul berisi cucian yang ditangannya tadi ke arah Bawang putih. "Awas ya kalau bajuku sampai hilang, jangan harap bisa pulang!" bentaknya. Kayanya Killua menghayati banget tuh adegan adegan seperti ini. Setelah itu dia balik ke belakang panggung.

Dengan tatapan yang terkandung melas, Gon begitu menghayati adegan nyuci bajunya lengkap dengan papan cucian yang sudah tersedia di sungai. Tapi, ditengah adegan mengasyikan itu tiba tiba cuciannya kanyut dibawa air. Langsunglah air muka Bawang Putih menjadi penuh ketakutan, ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Hei Bawang Putih, ikutilah empang ini sampai ke hilir. Niscaya kamu akan menemukan cucianmu" muncullah seorang Zeno yang menjadi kakek dari belakang Bawang Putih, memberikan petunjuk buatnya.

"Terima kasih kek," setelah itu, Bawang Putih mengikuti petunjuk si kakek dengan mengikuti arah aliran sungai. Ya setidaknya mereka bisa memaksimalkan panggung berukuran 7X8 itu.

Lalu selesai, si kakek kembali ke belakang panggung.

Sialnya begitu sampai ke hilir, sudah senang Bawang Putih melihat cucian yang sudah tak lari kemana mana eh tapi ternyata si cucian berada dalam genggaman Buto Idjo yang tiba tiba dateng dari belakang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Milluki yang telah berevolusi menjadi Buto Idjo ketika melihat Bawang Putih melihatnya.

"Itu cucianku, tolong kembalikan.." jawab Bawang Putih melas.

Si Buto mengabaikan permohonan si Bawang, dengan satainya dia mengangkat cucian itu tinggi tinggi "Hahahahaha! Nyuci dulu sana, ada cucian spesyel tuh," dan membuangnya ke tanah.

Bawang Putih langsung menghampiri cucian itu lalu menguceknya, seolah mencuci. Tapi berhubung tak ada airnya —seperti yang sudah diceritakan tadi, lagipula becek ntar— bayangkanlah adengan itu semaksimal mungkin dengan otak jeniuser anda.

Buto Idjo begitu menghayati prosesi penyucian itu, dia melihatnya begitu serius. Mungkin mau belajar nyuci juga dia. Dan karena cuciannya hanya 2 keping baju. Bawang Putih dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Nah, berhubung kamu sudah mencuci semuanya. Kamu boleh pulang sekarang" kata Buto setelah melihat bahwa Bawang telah melakukan tugasnya.

"Wah, arigato gozaimasu!" balas Bawang Putih, kata katanya itu sudah seperti tulisan di struk makan sebuah resto *plakk!*.

"Berita buruknya, cucianmu nggak bisa di bawa pulang ya" kata Buto seraya mengambil cucian itu dari tangan Bawang Putih. mungkin selain maling jemuran dia maling cucian juga *JDUARRKK!*

"Yah.." sayang, kesenangan hati Bawang Putih hanya berdurasi sebentar.

"Berita baiknya, silahkan pilih salah satu dari labu ini" secara misterius si Buto mengeluarkan 2 biji labu dari balik tubuhnya, ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil.

"Labu..?" Bawang Putih menatap kebingungan labu labu itu di depannya.

"Ya, nanti labunya bisa kamu bawa pulang"

"Um, yang mana ya..?" sang Bawang mencoba memilah milah mana labu yang akan dibawanya.

"Hayo hayo, jangan salah pilih!"

Lama berpikir akhirnya Bawang Putih mengambil labu yang kecil, lalu berkata "Yang ini aja deh, terima kasih ya!"

Tring! Lalu Buto Idjo menghilang, taunya dia menyelinap balik ke belakang.

Lalu masuklah Bawang Merah, datang datang dia langsung menatap adik tirinya itu kejam.

"Kak, maaf aku tidak bisa mengambil cuciannya kembali.." Bawang Putih meminta maaf karena cuciannya diambil si Buto.

Eh bukannya menanggapi permintaan maaf itu atau apa, kakak tirinya justru langsung merebut labu ditangannya dan berkata "Hah, Bawang Putih kamu bawa apa ini..?"

Muncul lagi ibu tiri Bawang Putih, "Ih sini dulu, ibu mau lihat!" katanya seraya merampok labu tadi dari tangan anaknya.

"Yang tua ngalah lah!" balas si anak tak mau kalah mempertahankan labu ditangannya.

Karena mereka berdua nggak mau ngalah rebut rebutannya, jatuhlah labu itu ke lantai. Pecah pula.

"Duakk..!"

Bawang Merah beserta ibunya langsung menatap labu yang sudah ancur itu tercengang, lantaran ternyata isi dari labu itu adalah emas batangan yang seperti hadiah dari undian bank. Wah, kreatif banget nih, gimana cara masukinnya yah?

"Bawang Putih, dari mana kamu dapatkan labu ini..?" tanya ibu tiri dan Bawang Merah yang masih tercengan menatap labu itu bersamaan.

"Dari Buto Ijo.." jawab Bawang Merah memulai cerita panjang, ya gitu deh pokoknya mau dijelasin.

Mendengar namanya, Bawang Merah beserta ibunya langsung membelalakan mata. Kenapa? Karena dikisahkan, si Buto ini adalah mahluk terkenal yang sering makan orang. "Ya ya, kami tau siapa dia. Sekarang pergi sana!" bentak Bawang Merah seraya mengusir adik tirinya, Bawang Putih dari hadapan dia dan ibunya.

Lalu setelah Bawang Putih balik ke backstage,

"Hei nak, ntar kamu nyuci di kali ya!" perintah si ibu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ih, ngapain bu! Males gila!" Bawang Merah yang mendengar perintah ibunya langsung protes.

Anaknya membantah, ibunya langsung tersentak. Oh tidak, dia tak menyumpahi agar anaknya jadi batu. Malahan dia melirik licik ke anaknya lalu berkata "Kalo gitu.. kamu nggak mau dapet emas kayak Bawang Putih ya..?"

"Oh iya juga ya..!" dan langsunglah Bawang Merah menanggapi perintah ibunya itu bahwa ada bagusnya juga "Tenang aja, ibu tinggal nunggu beres!"

Setelah itu ibu tiri kembali ke alamnya bersama anaknya dengan membawa labu beserta isinya yang menggugah. 2 detik kemudian Bawang Merah muncul kembali dengan membawa bakul cucian beserta cuciannya.

Tanpa segan Bawang Merah sengaja menghanyutkan semua cuciannya disana bersama bakul dan tak lupa papannya. Setelah itu dia menengok ke belakang. Ternyata si kakek tua yang benar memang kakeknya telah berdiri di sana, tapi si kakek tidak bicara atau apa dia malah menunjukan arah ke hilir sungai dengan jenggotnya. Kayak iklan permen tuh, bisa digerakin. Langsunglah Bawang Merah berlari dengan girang ke arah hilir sungai.

Kakek tua balik, Buto Idjo muncul.

Bawang Merah mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya begitu melihat cuciannya berada dalam genggaman Buto, setelah itu dia mendekati si Hijau.

"Siapa kamu?" seperti yang kemarin, Buto ijo juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada orang yang ditemuinya.

"Itu cucianku, tolong kembalikan.." jawab Bawang Merah berlagak dimelas melaskan.

Si Buto mengabaikan permohonan si Bawang, dengan satainya dia mengangkat cucian itu tinggi tinggi "Hahahahaha! Nyuci dulu sana, ada cucian spesyel tuh," dan membuangnya ke tanah.

Seperti malam kemarin *halah* Buto Idjo begitu menghayati prosesi penyucian itu, dia melihatnya begitu serius. Sementara Bawang Merah nampak tak senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini. Dan karena cuciannya tak terhingga, tak sesuai dengan harapan Buto dan Idjo. Dia habis kesabaran lalu berkata,

"Nah, berhubung kamu belum mencuci semuanya. Kamu boleh pulang sekarang" kata Buto setelah melihat bahwa Bawang tidak melakukan tugasnya.

"Berita buruknya, cucianmu nggak bisa di bawa pulang ya" lanjutnya, dan tak ada respon dari Bawang Merah. "Berita baiknya, silahkan pilih salah satu dari labu ini" secara misterius si Buto mengeluarkan 2 biji labu dari balik tubuhnya, ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil. Seperti kemarin, mungkin dia punya banyak stok.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Bawang Merah langsung mengambil yang besar karena tertarik dengan ukuranya yang wow.

Tugas Buto sudah selesai, mission complete. Dia kembali ke alamnya. Penggantinya, sang ibu tiri datang.

"Ibu! Ibu!" teriak Bawang Merah girang saat melihat ibunya datang.

"Ah anakku. Bagaimana, kamu berhasil?" si ibu tentunya sudah menanti kedatangan anaknya itu.

"Ini, aku berhasil mendapatkannya! Labunya yang besar pula!" kata Bawang Merah tak kalah girang sambil mengangkat labu ditangannya tinggi tinggi.

"Nah, kalau gitu ayo sekarang kita buka!"

Selanjutnya, dengan sengaja Bawang Merah membanting labu itu ke lantai dan..

"Buakk..!"

Isi dari labunya adalah.. kecoa, kecoa batu, lipan, ulat bulu, laba laba, kadal, semut merah, tomcat, semut api, telor semut, laron, lalat, nyamuk, cengcorang, jangkrik, cicak, buaya, ular, kodok, kalajengking, tikus, curut, walang sangit, wereng, tawon, belatung, cacing, dan cacing putih. Pokoknya segala macam binatang yang kamu benci. Lalu sebelum para pemain ketakutan, tirai sudah diturunkan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

The End

* * *

"Hah, akhirnya tv gue balik meskipun melenceng dari jadwal.." kata Bawang Merah yang sudah balik menjadi Killua kembali seraya tiduran di lantai dan memainkan remote.

"Tuh tukang servis kok minta 800 ya? Sekalian beli tv bekas itu mah!" keluh Leorio yang duduk di samping Killua. Killua yang ada di sebelahnya tak berkomentar apa apa.

Killua menyetel tv dengan tampang santai, tapi begitu dia melihat apa yang ada di layar kaca. Matanya langsung membelalak..

"Lembaga sensor film menyatakan, Bawang Merah Bawang Putih..?" ucap Killua membaca apa yang ada di layar kacanya itu.

"Tilit! Tilit! Tilit!" telfon rumah berdering, Killua langsung menuju ke meja di sebelah tv lalu mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Ya, halo..?"

"Killua, main film apa kamu?" kata orang yang di sebrang sana, Killua langsung tau kalau itu ibunya.

"Fi, film..?" Killua bertanya ketakutan, firasat buruk menghantui dirinya.

"Iya, film. Coba kamu setel tv sekarang deh!" setelah orang itu berucap, Killua langsung memalingkan pandangan ke arah tv.

"Iya bu, usir saja dia!"

'Ih, itu kan gue pas lagi main drama..!' batinnya saat melihat layar tv, lah ternyata drama yang dimainkannya kemarin diputar di tv untuk seluruh negri. Leorio yang ada di depan tv terlihat sedang ngakak guling guling.

"Howa, ****** luh..!"

* * *

Penutup~

Howa lagi menggoreng ayam goreng tepung, oh dia jualan ternyata.

Lalu seorang pembeli yang merupakan audience bertanya padanya, "Howa, lu pake tepung apa sih..?"

"Kenapa emang..?" tanya balik Howa sambil menyipratkan minyak panas itu ke muka si penonton.

"Gue bingung, lawakan lu kok chrunchy banget ya"

* * *

Oke, bagi 7 reviewer pertama di fic edisi spesyel liburan ini, akan mendapatkan Kamus Gaul Adel terbitan PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO secara GRATIS! Keterangan lengkapnya silahkan mensyen ke twitter adel tiara (sorry, nggak bisa nulis disini) atau tengok bio saya.


End file.
